Start of Indignation: Cool Snow
by dbzfan8
Summary: "How am I even able to keep walking like this even though I know that?" Kiba knows this was not dream. But when he wakes to find himself in bed next to his friends, he will wonder. Did he really see everything that happened, or was it all fake? Non yaoi, Hitus
1. Prologue

_A/N: Yay, my first Wolf's Rain story!_

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Wolf's Rain nobody would have died. Don't own it, isn't that to bad?**

* * *

><p>"Ki—ba…" The voice seemed to whisper to me as I lay in a bloody mass on the ground. Standing up, my legs shook from my wounds and weight.<p>

"Where are you Cheza?" In the distance I could see her hand, motioning for me to come.

Her quiet voice whispered "You don't have to move." I proceeded to walk. "Kiba… soon the world will freeze over and close." My body collapsed from the effort as Cheza took my head in her arms. Her soft hand stroked my bloodied head. "Soon… I will disappear." My eye creaked open just a crack. "I am a flower girl that was created. This is not my true self."

"True self?"

"I can finally become it."

"Cheza…"

"The world will close one time. That's why we have to part one time" Now I was up, in Cheza's arms in my human form. I hugged her tighter.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have anything left to protect."

"We were able to meet you because the flower protected you. The flowers can bloom again because you protected me." She grasps my head in her hands as if it were the most important thing in the world. "That's why we can meet again when Paradise, the next world, has been open. I will always wait for you, Kiba. Pleases find me… And then, we'll have what we've been searching for, our paradise…" Instantly her hands shrunk into many seeds, tons settling on the ground. Her body disintegrated into many seeds as the last of her words were ripped away by the spilling sound. I grinded my teeth together, clenching my hands on her ripped torso. I screamed in anger at the fate of which I had now suffered.

_How am I even able to keep walking like this even though I know that? I can here someone's voice. _I am seeing glimpses of what Paradise could have been. The whispering butterflies sitting on purple flowers. Many lunar flowers in bloom were opening up. I was engulfed in water, my body under the rain. _I don't want it to end like this. But I want to die…_

* * *

><p>I sat up in a soft bed, the covers black with a white swirly pattern, the covers slowly falling off my red shirt. I looked over across the bed from me. "Kiba?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>An: Oo, cliffhanger! The chapters will be a lot longer than this one from now on. Hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Oo, 1 review got me hooked for typing the next chapter. Feel no need to hunt me down! Thank you, JenovaWolfen, for reviewing my soon-to-be longer story! Every time there is a line after someone has been thinking or speaking, it means it is changing the point of view. For example, the longer part on the prologue was Kiba, and the really small part was Toboe. And please tell me if Blue is OOC, because I don't know much about her, or her character._

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, just in case you were wondering.**

* * *

><p>Curiosity for me brought me to my feet. <em>What happened? The last thing I remember was we were going to paradise and…<em> the next fact brought me to my knees. _I died! But… how am I here? And the others! But… what happened?_ I stood up, shaking from my weight. As I looked over my body there were many things to notice. Many white strips to cover my wounds were tightened around my body, waist and arms. My hand was in a hard cover that hurt whenever I tried to move it.

Looking back over, I noticed it wasn't just Kiba. There next to Kiba was Hige and Blue, and next to my bed was Tsume. _I'm feeling a bit dizzy. This is a lot to take in._ If anything, all's I wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. But in a way, I really **didn't** want to. The things going on now were more important that sleep.

"Um, hello there. I suppose you're awake now." A girl with dirty blonde hair walked in the room and looked at me. "You've been asleep for a long time. The same goes for your friends." She smiled her face bright and happy.

"But I…? Wha-" I collapsed to the ground, unprepared and fainted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Grandma!" I bounded up to her, my tail wagging.<em>

"_Hello my Toboe. How are you?" She spoke with a quiet voice, stringing my messy hair._

"_I'm great, grandma. But where are we? This place looks like-"_

"_Yes, we're in paradise." She smiled; glad to see I was happy._

"_I can't wait to tell Tsume and the others! Where are they?" I looked around, confused._

_My grandma looked down. "Oh my Toboe, I'm so sorry."_

"_About what? Nothing could be better! Well, after I tell the others." I turned to leave on my thinking-small search. Before I could run off, her hand grasped my shoulder. I turned my head. "What?"_

"_They won't be here, Toboe."_

_ My happy face suddenly turned to horror. "W-w-what!" Tears were starting to well up in my eyes, sad and unforgiving. "But… they have to be here!"_

"_I'm so sorry. You are here because you are dead. Toboe, I-"_

_ I hung my head in distress. "You know what, never mind. It's ok, I'm-" Not able to contain it any longer, I burst into tears. "But Grandma, I know they're alive. It can't be! Please, oh no…"_

* * *

><p>"Toboe… Toboe… Toboe wake up!" Tsume's gruff voice sounded in my ears.<p>

They were all crowded around my bed; their heads leaned in, watching Tsume shake me awake. Kiba looked as if he was getting bored of watching his, Hige looked as if he were hungry (I could hear his stomach growling), and Blue just watched Tsume as he looked completely annoyed.

"Wha-what? Tsume is that you? And you to Kiba? And Hige, Blue, you guys t-"

"We've been trying to wake you up for hours, Toboe." Hige leaned back is head, seeming hungrier by the minute. "And you chose **now **to wake up? What a waste, it's not like we're getting anything out of this." His head was thrown forward by Blue as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"One of your friends could have died and all you care about is **food**! Wow Hige, never thought you'd be so selfish." Blue crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Will you to shut the hell up? At least he's awake, maybe he knows something." Tsume shot back at Hige as if he confessed to a crime and glared.

"Me? Know something? You've got to be kidding me. I was only awake once before this." I rolled my eyes as Blue and Hige continued to argue, him saying "Food!" and her saying "Friend!"

"Just shut up you two! Let him talk!" Now everyone was silent, including Hige, until his growling stomach broke the silence.

"Hey, Tsume, calm down please. It's not their fault, really."

"If you guys are all done arguing then can we go and look around? I want to see where we are." Everyone turned to look at Kiba's calm face.

* * *

><p>"Follow me," I whispered as I snuck around the drawer. I was leading them to where I think I had heard a noise. Hige said he smelt it to, but I was pretty sure that was chicken.<p>

"Hey guys look, chicken!" Hige rushed forward as if it were the most important thing in the world and knocked down a girl who had it on a rack to let it cool. He shoved three in his mouth, bones and all, chewing fast and quick, not caring if he were looking weird. I walked up to him, pulling him away from the chicken and pastries and… "What's up with you, Kiba! I was just enjoying-"

"Shh, you're scaring the girl. I mean, look at her!" I spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to scare the girl again. "She's on the ground, cowering and terrified; if that doesn't look like she's scared to you, than you must be crazy. Though I think you already were." I grit my teeth as Hige pulled away from my grip.

"Hey, calm down dude, I just wanted something to eat if you haven't noticed…. **I'm starving!**"

"Well you've eating three pieces of chicken (bones and all) which were probably for her! You're the one who needs to chill."

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" She put her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

_A/N: Dun dun dun! And the cliffhanger awaits!_


End file.
